Faucets for dispensing beverages such as water, coffee, iced tea, or other liquids from an urn, cooler, or other container are well-known and in widespread use. Known faucets for such purposes often require a user to push or pull on a pivoting handle to open the valve of the faucet, and the valve automatically closes due to the presence of a biasing spring. Other faucets of this type include a push-button that is depressed (pushed inwardly) to open the faucet valve, and the faucet includes a biasing spring that closes the valve automatically when the user releases the button.
Known faucets as described above have enjoyed commercial success, but a need has been identified for a new and improved faucet for a cooler or the like that is easy to open with one-hand and that operates similarly to a push-button faucet but that is easier to open, provides improved flow control, can be easier set to a lock-open position where the valve will remain open without continuous manual effort by a user, and that can be easier and quickly closed from its lock-open position, all while providing satisfactory flow volume and shut-off, along with a sanitary design that is resistant to contamination and easy to clean.